Something Worth Waiting For
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Stiles finds himself harboring a moping Scott for most of the week but, movies and popcorn are not the only things Scott had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM SAD TO INFORM, THAT I DO NOT OWN**

**TEENWOLF:'(**

* * *

It was stupid to think that Stiles would have his best friend back when he heard that Allison dumped him. As selfish as it was for that to be the first thing running through his mind, Stiles couldn't help but feel a tinge of relief. But he found him self hating Allison for dumping Scott as he watched the young wolf mope on his bed.

"It's already been two weeks!" Stiles said for the fourth time since no response was given the fist three times.

"Has it really?..." Scott mumbled, his lower half dangling off the bed as he pushed his face deep into the covers as if trying to suffocate himself. Stiles spun in his computer chair dragging his hands down his face in irritation. After two hours of talking to Scott, Stiles decided that vegetables were better conversationalist. God did he miss Allison already.

"You know...you said all that out loud, right?" Scott said. Somewhere in the middle of Stiles' apparently out loud thoughts, Scott had sat up and was messing with a neon blue and green Chinese Finger Trap Stiles got as a gift from his dad.

"Thank god! He lives!" Stiles threw his arms up in victory as he rolled over to Scott. He eyed the clock, taking note of how late it was getting.

"Scott...you've been here for three hours and have done nothing but moped." Stiles pointed out, looking at Scott who was trying to break free of the trap.

"So?" Scott said, focused on the task before him, unaware of the tired sigh Stiles gave.

"Dude. You've been coming over here for the past five days. Not that I mind that." Stiles added quickly when Scott gave him a worried look. "It's just that you come here to mope and complain. Not to hangout." Stiles continued. Scott stared at him for awhile before turning back to the Finger trap that he successfully got out of.

"Then lets hangout." Scott simply said. Stiles looked at him wide eyed with an urge to smack him upside the head, so much so, that he did just that.

"Ow! What the hell Stiles?" Scott rubbed at the back of his head, irritated as hell. But Stiles was just as irritated if not more, with Scott.

"I have been trying to get you to hangout all week and all day! But all you do is go 'Allison' on me." Scott's eyes flashed a bright yellow before settling back into a dull brown. Stiles noted to himself not to mention Allison anymore after that.

"Well now I'm saying lets hang out." Scott said again with a little more of a growl in his speech. Stiles backed up slightly nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah sure. But not tonight. It's already late. Don't you have to pick up your mom soon?" Stiles hurried, the fact that the air in the room became more tense with each passing moment.

"Yeah...see you later.." Scott mumbled. They both stood up, Stiles was getting ready to pat Scott on the back as Scott leaned in. Stiles stopped his hand in mid air as he leaned back. "What?" Stiles asked as Scott's face scrunched up as he sniffed at Stiles.

"You smell weird.." Scott stated as he sniffed harder and longer.

"Wow. Thanks for letting me know buddy." Stiles rolled his eyes as he pushed at Scott's chest, urging him to the door.

"No, I mean...Never mind." Scott turned to leave giving a halfhearted wave goodbye to Stiles before disappearing down the stairs.

Stiles waited for the sound of Scott closing the front door before letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He put a hand over his chest, remembering the way it stuttered when Scott was only inches from his face. Stiles was too tired to read into what that meant, so shaking off the feeling, Stiles kicked off his pants and peeled off his shirt, left in nothing but boxers. Climbing into bed, he pulled the comforter over his head curling in on himself be fore falling asleep.

* * *

Stiles groaned in displeasure as the knocking persisted. Moving to roll onto his stomach, Stiles managed to meet face first with the floor. Hissing in pain, he sat up on his knees as he looked to the window. The light streaming through the glass made Stiles wince as he tried to get a good look at who was creeping this morning. Standing up Stiles walked over, opening the window before stepping back to cross his arms and give his best bitch face at the intruder climbing in.

"Great! Just the person I wanted to see at..." Stiles cut off to peer at his alarm clock. "7:30 in the morning? What the hell Scott?" Stiles asked. Scott gave him a look as if the answer was obvious.

"To hang out of course." Scott said, standing awkwardly in Stiles' room. Stiles fixed him with a long stare, lips slightly parted as if he wanted to say something. Running a tongue over his lips, Stiles began to say something but got a little choked up when he thought he just saw Scott..no never mind. It had to be Stiles imagination.

"You have got to be kidding." Stiles ran a hand over his face before sitting down in his computer chair, leaning far back.

"I'm not." Scott gave a pouty face that Stiles wanted to tear apart, but at the same time it made him want to give in and let Scott have his way.

"Fine. Then what are we gonna do buddy." Stiles breathed. Stiles let his hands roam his desk, messing with the keyboard for a little, waiting for Scott to think something up. Stiles got a hold of a green ball, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey Scott..." Stiles called in a energetic tone. Scott looked up to see Stiles waving a tennis ball at him.

"Catch!" Stiles threw the ball, half expecting it to bounce of Scott's chest. Scott swiftly grabbed the ball out of the air, giving Stiles a cheeky grin.

"You're no fun." Stiles claimed before standing up to stretch. Scott rolled his eyes, placing the ball on the night stand.

"What's next? We gonna go on a walk?" Scott snorted. Stiles gave him a long stare as if considering the idea. Before Stiles could open his mouth, Scott fixed him with a meaningful look.

"Fine." Stiles huffed. Stiles turned to surf the web, getting annoyed waiting for Scott to come up with something. After two minuets of Scott killing what little brain cells he had left, Stiles stood up and grabbed his keys, heading for the door

"Where are you going?" Scott asked. Stiles turned to see Scott's hurt face.

"_We're _going to rent a movie." Stiles explained motioning for Scott to follow as he turned back around, continuing out the door.

* * *

"Dude, Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he kept his eyes fixed on the road.

"Yeah." Scott said quickly. Stiles gave a worried glance at Scott, bothered by the fact that he was pressed up against the door, head halfway out the window.

"Do I stink or something thine?" Stiles asked raising his arm to smell, when they came to a red light.

"No! I mean you smell weird but the smell isn't bad." Scott muttered. Stiles looked up at Scott with a question at the tip of his tongue but was cut off when the cars behind him, blared their horns.

* * *

Stiles skimmed the shelves, Scott following closely behind. "Aha." Stiles stopped finding a good enough movie. Scott bumped right into him causing the movie to fall out of Stiles' hand.

"Dude. You try to get as far away from me when in the car and now your all over me in the store. What's the problem?" Stiles complained as he picked up the movie to put it back on the shelf. Scott seemed to not have heard him as he moved in closer, looking intently at something at the front of the video store. Stiles coughed roughly, failing to get the wolf's attention. Finally he pinched Scott's arm getting him to turn to face him.

"Scott. What is with you?" Stiles asked. Hand still on Scott's arm.

"The clerk is checking you out." Scott said. Stiles thought he heard Scott growl but ignored it as he moved to look over Scott's shoulder to see the clerk. The clerk wore a Orange and Blue button up with the Store logo on. Dark cropped hair gelled down, piercings in his right eyebrow, lip, and nose. His face wasn't pleasant to look at, but his eyes were an amazing hazel. Stiles gave Scott a 'you dumbass' look before laughing.

"No he isn't. Besides he's a dude." Stiles grinned. His grin slowly faded as he saw the stony look Scott gave him. Stiles averted his eyes grabbing a movie without looking, and moving to walk pass Scott. Scott grabbed his arm pulling Stiles back in front of him.

"I smelt the pheromones coming off of him when he saw you walk in Stiles. And what do you mean he's a dude? That just means he's gay or something." Scott stared intently at Stiles, his hand still wrapped around Stiles' forearm.

Stiles didn't know what to say, so he settled with 'OK' before jerking out of the beta's grip and continuing to checkout.

"Hi. How are you?" The guy behind the desk greeted with a strangely genuine smile as he took Stiles selection. Stiles rubbed his hands together thinking of what Scott said earlier.

"Fine. You?" Stiles asked, glancing behind him to see Scott lurking close behind him.

"I"m alright, thank you. Hey, today you can rent another movie for free with your purchase." Stiles was about to turn to get another movie but Scott stopped him.

"I'll get it." Scott turned, disappearing into one of the aisles. Stiles turned his attention back to the clerk when he heard him hiss. Leaning in over the counter, he motioned for Stiles to do the same. Stiles leaned in fighting the urge to lean back when the guy breathed on his face.

"Are you guys dating?" The clerk asked eagerly. Stiles peered at the clerks name tag as he chuckled a little.

"No Darian... We're just friends." Darian's face visibly lit up.

"You think I could get your number?" He asked Stiles hopefully, moving his hand to graze Stiles'. Stiles jerked his hand away, spazzing out as he leaned too far back almost falling. Stiles could feel he face heat up in embarrassment. He opened his mouth but couldn't find the words to say.

Just then Scott came up, slamming the movie onto the counter a little to hard.

"Can we get a move on." Scott said a growl hinting in his voice as he glared coldly at the clerk. Stiles gave Scott a thankful look even though the wolf couldn't see it. Darian scanned the items quickly, bagging them hurriedly and shoving them into Stiles hand. Scott grabbed Stiles pulling him out of the store.

"You were right." Stiles muttered, answering the smug look Scott gave him as they climbed into the car. Scott grinned harder.

* * *

Walking into the living room, Stiles closed his blinds trying to make it as dark as possible for the movie, while Scott put in the movie. "What you put in?" Stiles asked as he walked into the kitchen, Scott following.

"I don't know. It's something you picked out." Scott answered, propping his head up wit his hands as he leaned onto the counter. Stiles hummed in response as he microwaved some popcorn.

"What were you gonna say?" Scott asked after a few minuets. Stiles leaned against the counter next to Scott, looking at him with confusion.

"What?" Stiles asked. Scott stood up a hand still resting on the counter top as he looked Stiles in the eye.

"What were you gonna say to the clerk? When he asked for your number." Stiles passed, not sure where this was coming from.

"Uhhh...No?" Stiles said, making it sound like a question. Scott moved, placing his free hand on the counter on Stiles other side trapping the freckled teen as he moved in front of Stiles.

Stiles backed up more into the counter as Scott leaned in, faces only inches apart. Stiles felt his heart stutter like crazy as Scott's breath ghosted over his face.

"No?" Scott asked, voice low and sounding strangely thick. Stiles gripped the edge of the counter tightly, eyes locked into Scott's.

"No.." Stiles said, voice small and trembling. He flinched slightly as he felt Scott's arm graze his own. Everything seemed slow as they continued to look intently at each other. This time Stiles knew Scott was looking at his lip as he licked them. Stiles snapped out of whatever it was Scott and him were sharing as the microwave beeped loudly, signaling the popcorn was done. Stiles slid under Scot's arm, rushing to get the popcorn.

"Popcorn's ready. Let watch the movie." Stiles rushed, refusing to look at Scott, his face red with embarrassment. Stiles settled in on the floor, leaning against the couch while Scott sat on the couch.

Stiles took a handful of popcorn, stuffing his face as he watched the screen. He chocked on the corn as two people appeared on the screen, doing inappropriate things.

The man grunted harshly as he slammed into the woman eliciting a moan from her, another man was shown tied to a chair watching them, anger present on his face.

**"Don't you love the way I fuck your wife? Giving her something she's been missing for all the years?"** The man having sex said, taunting the man in the chair.

Stiles face turned bright shade of red as he swallowed down the last of his popcorn.

"Stiles." Stiles felt him self freeze as he heard Scott call his name, a little too calmly. Stiles kept his eyes fixed on the screen, trying to keep his heart rate down as he watched the man in the chair be murdered.

"Hmm?" Stiles said. Refusing to look at Scott.

"Stiles." Scott repeated something dark in his voice this time. Stiles turned around slowly.

"I'm sooo sor-" Stiles couldn't keep up with what was happening. All he knew was that his back was on the floor and there was a pressure on his both his wrist. Stiles gasped as a hand snaked under his shirt rubbing his abdomen. He looked up to see Scott's face, his eyes were filled with lust and want. Something Stiles only saw him direct at Allison.

"Scott." Stiles whispered. He winced a little as the beta's grip on his wrist tightened.

"Stiles..." Scott trailed, his voice husky. "I want you."Before Stiles could react Scott pressed his lips hard against his own, tongue begging for entrance. Stiles didn't know what was happening, but at the same time he did. Stiles moaned into the kiss as Scott deepened it, his hand running down Stiles side to his waist. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's neck as the beta began to grind into him. Stiles was going to lose himself in the hat as their breath mixed together, tongues intertwined, and hands roamed his body, but felt a loss of contact. Opening his eyes, Stiles stared at Scott questioningly.

Scott sat up sitting back on the couch but lingered when it came to pulling his hand from under Stile's shirt.

"Your dad is home." Scott said, voice still husky. Stiles straightened up just as his dad walked in.

"Hey Stiles, Scott." The Sheriff greeted as he walked into the living room, setting his badge on the side table.

"Hey Dad." Stiles said awkwardly, Scott waving. The Sheriff looked at them both weirdly, before shaking it off.

"I'm heading back out to the store. Need anything?" he asked getting out his keys and heading for the door. Stiles shook his head. Mr. Stilinski waved goodbye before disappearing out the door.

Stiles found lips on his again, hands back under his shirt.

"Stop." Stiles gasped out as he pushed on Scott's shoulders.

"What? What's wrong?" Scott asked worriedly. Stiles licked his lips, trying to catch his breath.

"Uhm...why now?" Stiles asked averting his eyes. Scott rested a hand on top of Stiles' hand, the other scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know. I guess the breakup just made it all clear that it was you I wanted..." Scott muttered, blushing hard. Stiles gave a small smile that went unnoticed to Scott as he struggled for more words.

"I mean... I kinda figured I was attracted to you but I tried to convince myself it was a friendly kinda way.. But now that this has happened I know it's way more. You make everything feel right an fit. Allison... Allison didn't, doesn't make me feel the way you do." Scott said. Stiles smiled brightly as Scott spoke. Wrapping his arms around Scott, he kissed the beta for all he was worth.

"I was staring to get tired waiting for you." Stiles said with a warm smile before kissing Scott again.

* * *

**I Like this story and wanna make it more than just a one-shot. But I don't**

**wanna ruin it for you if you prefer it one-shot. Sooo with that said.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :D**

**P.S. If you haven't, please check out my other stories, there good, so I've heard ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in months, Stiles was looking forward to going to school. How could he not? The guy he has been pinning over for years actually likes him back. Nothing could ruin the happiness Stiles felt.

On the way to school Stiles found himself singing songs that he wouldn't dare mention to anyone else.

"Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it.." Stiles mumbled before shutting off the radio and getting out of the jeep.

"Hey." Stiles greeted with a smile, as he walked up to Scott who was waiting at his locker.

"Hi." Scott said with a lop sided grin as he watched Stiles get his books out of his locker.

"Uhm...Stiles?" Scott said as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"The hickey on you neck is showing." Scott chuckled at how bright red the teens face got as he readjusted his collar.

"Better?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"Better." Scott confirmed. Stiles felt a little insecure now that, that happened. He couldn't believe he didn't notice the hickey before he left out. Just then Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder without warning, smiling at Stiles. Stiles smiled back, feeling his cheeks heat up at the closeness.

"Is it cool if we hangout at my house tonight?" Scott asked, breath on Stiles ear. Stiles nodded his head, face getting hotter when he felt the beta's breath on his ear. Scott smiled happily, before unwrapping his arm around Stiles shoulder and distancing himself from the quirky teen. Stiles looked at Scott with confusion, but the werewolf was too busy looking forward. Stiles turned to see Lydia and Jackson coming towards them, Jackson looking annoyed as Lydia continued talking about something lost to Stiles' ears.

"Hello Stiles. Scott." Lydia greeted, giving Scott hardly any of her attention as she smiled sweetly at Stiles, before continuing off with Jackson in tow. Stiles watched as she left, worry on his face as he watched the way Jackson slumped over.

"She'll be the end of him." Stiles said, with a contradicting smile to his sad tone.

"I bet." Scott said as they continued to class. Stiles moved to hold Scott's hand but found it difficult to do so when the beta kept inching away.

"Why can't I hold your hand?" Stiles asked, hurt. Scott rubbed the back of his head, his face conflicted.

"I'm just not ready to let people see us.." Scott trailed avoiding Stiles stare. Stiles looked at Scott disbelievingly.

"And by 'everyone', you mean her?" Stiles asked, pointing to Allison who was standing in the hall chatting with someone a few feet away. Scott looked a little angry as he stared at Allison.

"Stiles I'm just not ready."

"That's cool, I mean at least your implying that you will be one day right?" Stiles said shortly, not giving Scott to answer before hurrying away.

* * *

"Hey guys whats up?" Issac greeted, Boyd in tow as they sat down in front of Stiles and Scott. Stiles gave them a head nod before digging back in to his pizza, rolling his eyes at the horrified look Erica gave him.

"I can't tell if your eating or molesting that poor pizza." She said, making gagging motions. Stiles swallowed down his pizza before sticking his tongue out at the beta.

"Don't worry, it's not anywhere near your molestation of Boyd." Stiles teased, getting a growl from Boyd and bright red cheeks from Erica.

"Ow..." Stiles groaned, leaning over the table when Erica gave him a hard kick to the shin with her steel toed boot. Scott couldn't help the growl that slipped out as he moved to Stiles side.

"Are you ok? Erica you need to be careful!" Scott growled, eyes flashing yellow. Stiles kept his head down, in fear of them seeing his face a bright shade of red from the way Scott was acting.

"Oh calm down, your boy toy will survive." Erica snapped, rolling her eyes. Scott was starting to get pissed but thankfully Stiles finally pitched in to calm things down.

"So how was your test Issac?" Stiles asked, kind of curious as to how he did.

"I think hates me." Issac groaned out, pulling at his hair. "He gave me a C-" Stiles looked at Issac with wide disbelieving eyes.

"He gave you a what? No, that's not right I helped you study and everything." Stiles stated.

"It's fine, it's the best grade I've ever made in that class." Issac sighed, smiling to reassure Stiles. Stiles nodded his head, though he still wasn't really happy, he let it pass. Just then Stiles felt a warm hand against his, looking down he saw Scott's hand wrapped around his own, under the table from view. Stiles felt a little confused, as he stared into the chocolate brown orbs in front of him.

"Aww would you look at that, there having one of those telepathy things couples share." Erica teased,nudging Boyd's shoulder with hers. Scott immediately let go of Stiles and breaking eye contact with the quirky teen. Stiles felt a little hurt when Scott scooted away, looking uncomfortable. Just then Lydia came over with Jackson, Lydia sitting next to Erica and Jackson next to Stiles.

"What we miss?" Lydia asked, stabbing at a carrot in her salad.

"Nothing, just Erica being...Erica" Stiles trailed, choosing his words carefully at the end when he noticed the glare Erica gave him.

"And Stiles and Scott are being strange." Erica stated, eyes narrowed at Stiles. Lydia raised a brow at that, looking expectantly at Stiles because Scott refused to look up from the table.

"It;s nothing." Stiles said lamely. Lydia crossed her arms, lips pursed as she gave Stiles the 'I'm not an idiot.' look.

"Liar." Jackson said, wrapping an arm around Stiles shoulders as he did. "Having a spat with your boyfriend?" Scott looked up obviously annoyed by Jackson's arm on Stiles but didn't make a move. Stiles felt himself getting flustered and angry at all the teasing.

"May I suggest couples' counseling?" Erica said with a flip of her hair. Stiles abruptly stood up, his face hot with anger as he finally snapped.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you guys constantly teasing and poking fun at us. We're just friends so stop with the damn 'lover this' 'boyfriend that' crap." Stiles snapped at them all, before leaving out of the cafeteria and calling it quits for the rest of the day. He took it back, horrible friends could totally ruin a day that started out perfect.

* * *

Stiles was sitting at his desk, still pissed off about earlier when a knock came at his window. Stiles didn't even bother looking over when he heard the window slowly open.

"What do you want?" Stiles snapped glaring at his computer screen.

"You didn't answer any of my text or calls, and you didn't come over as planned." Scott breathed looking at Stiles with furrowed eyebrows. Stiles stared at the beta, not believing what he was hearing. Standing up with clenched fist, Stiles stood up debating what action he should take.

"After what happened earlier you expect me to go to your house and act as if nothing happened?" Stiles said, teeth gritted as he recalled what happened.

"Stiles-"

"And the worst part of it is that you didn't do anything, nothing at all. Why?" Stiles said fighting back tears.

"Stiles I'm soo sorry. They always made fun of us, even before we got together, I didn't think anything would change." Scott said quietly.

"I did. I thought things would be different. That you and I would actually look like a freaking couple in the public eye, that you would willingly hold my hand in front of people." Stiles said, tears streaming down his face.

"Stiles, I've never done this before. I'm not entirely ready-"

"Done what? Been gay? Neither have I. You're my first relationship, female or male. Hell Scott, I'm scared to tell people too, but it seems easier as long as I know you're gonna be there with me." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows as he cried harder.

"I am there for you! I'll always be there for you, but I need time Stiles." Scott said, walking over and cupping Stiles face. Stiles lamely shook his head, trying hard to resist Scott's touch but failed as his heart beat fast.

"Stiles I love you, and I won't make you feel like your on your own ever again." Scott said, kissing Stiles hard. Stiles moaned as he felt a familiar warm tongue clash against his. Scott snaked his hands under Stiles shirt, teasing his nipples as he worked his mouth at Stiles neck. Stiles wrapped his arms around the betas neck, breathing becoming labored as Scott rolled his hips into his.

Scott ushered the teen to the bed, kissing him as they fell to the bed. Stiles couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when Scott grinded into him hard. Scott nibbled at Stiles neck before sitting up and shedding off his shirt. Scott threw his shirt to the floor before helping Stiles shed his shirt off eagerly before attacking the smaller teen's pale chest with hickeys.

"Scott." Stiles moaned out, heat suddenly filling his groin. Scott seemed to catch on as he grinded faster into Stiles, throwing his head back. Stiles came in his pants, Scott doing the same, they both ly there breathing labored. Before they both fell asleep, Scott's arms protectively wrapped around Stiles.

* * *

"Dude, you smell" Stiles groaned out, the sunlight annoyingly shinning in Stiles face. Scott only proceeded to snuggle with Stiles, face in the crook of his neck.

"So do you." Scott shot back with a yawn. Stiles, wiggled his way out of Scott's arms moving to take a shower but paused when he realized something.

"My dad didn't see you did he?" Stiles asked cautiously. Scott froze before relaxing a little.

"He's not home, but I don't know if he saw us..." The beta trailed sitting up in bed. Stiles rubbed his temple, before continuing into the bathroom, unaware of Scott getting up to follow.

* * *

"Really? Three showers to get rid of the smell of sex, ridiculous." Stiles said with a shake of his head, as they both climbed out of his jeep. Scott simply shrugged his shoulder walking close to Stiles as they headed to class.

"See you next period, Stiles." Scott said, brushing his hand against Stiles' before heading off to his own class.

Sitting down, Stiles raised an eyebrow at Jackson, who sat down in the desk beside him.

"I think you're in the wrong desk dude." Stiles stated. "And you too." He added when Issac moved to sit in front of them. They both rolled there eyes at him, before leaning in with serious looks.

"We're sorry bout yesterday Stiles. It was just a joke, we didn't mean anything by it." Issac said, giving Stiles his puppy eyes.

"Yeah what he said." Jackson added on. Stiles rolled his eyes at the jock despite the smile on his face.

"It's cool. I shouldn't have acted like that anyway." Stiles said. Both wolves nodded there heads before going quiet as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Stiles pace slowed down as he saw Erica walking over to him, looking scary as hell.

"Listen, I'm only gonna say this only once so listen closely. I'm sorry about yesterday and I'll try to be more careful bout what I say. You forgive me?" Erica rushed, though strangely enough there was sincerity in her voice.

"Yes." Stiles said quickly, a little curious as to what she would do if he said no.

"Good." Erica said, before walking away. Stiles watched her leave before turning his attention to Scott, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Hey." He greeted as he walked up to him.

"Hey, Scott." Stiles greeted back before walking with his boyfriend to next period.

"I'm soo tired..." Scott whined, bumping into Stiles as they walked to his jeep.

"Me too. Too much Mr. Harris." Stiles sighed climbing into his Jeep with Scott in tow. Scott groaned, as he pulled out his phone.

"Pack meeting tonight." Scott said, giving Stiles a sad look.

"I wanted to hangout with you tonight.." Scott complained. Stiles chuckled, making a turn onto Scott's street.

"Dude, we will at Derek's, just not the way you planned." Stiles assured before giving Scott a soft kiss on the lips when they pulled up to the beta's house.

"I guess... See you then." Scott said, giving Stiles a more intense kiss before getting out and heading inside.

* * *

Stiles felt a need to do some research even if it was pointless, just to pass time. Sitting there for half an hour, Stiles finally pulled away from the screen finding food to be a lot more interesting. Taking the stairs two at a time, Stiles went into the kitchen stopping in front of the counter, noticing a yellow piece of paper there. Picking it up, Stiles read it as he went in the fridge grabbing a slice of pizza. Not bothering to heat it, Stiles ate it cold as he set the piece of paper back down.

Stiles leaned against the counter as he thought, eyebrows furrowed. His dad was at work the whole time Scott was over and he just got home a few hours ago but had to go back out, which meant he was probably on a big case, making Stiles a little worried. Big cases meant less dad and less healthy food. Stiles looked at the clock seeing that he had two hours till the pack meeting, he decided to make his dad something to eat and deliver it to him.

* * *

An hour later and Stiles climbed into the jeep, lunch secure in a bag as he drove over to the department. The women at the front desk gave him a knowing smile and let him through without a word.

"Hey dad.." Stiles said, looking at all the papers scattered on the sheriffs desk. Just then he looked up, giving Stiles a wave as the quirky teen sat down in front of him, setting down the lunch.

"Got your note, thought I'd bring you something to eat." Stiles rolled his eyes at the terrified look the sheriff gave him.

"It's good and healthy for you! You cant go eating junk all the time." Stiles stated opening up the bag and setting the tuberware in front of the man.

"What is it?" The sheriff asked opening the lid.

"Chicken casserole." Stiles said, handing him a fork.

Stiles sat there till the man was halfway done with his food. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, Stiles got up to leave.

"I got to go. Lots of homework to do. Take it easy dad." Stiles said patting the man's back as he said goodbye.

* * *

Stiles found himself singing loudly as he drove down the road.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough! Just a second were not broken just bent, but we can learn to love again!" Stiles felt his face redden when he saw that Derek was outside waiting. Stiles prayed that Derek didn't hear him as he got out the Jeep.

"Hey Derek.." Stiles greeted as he walked up to the smug looking alpha.

"Sure you don't nee two reasons Stiles?" Derek asked amused.

"Ahaha...you heard that huh?"

"We all did." He said with a faint smile, before following Stiles inside. Stiles immediately sat down next to Scott who was smiling at Stiles knowingly.

"Oh shutup." Stiles said rolling his eyes. Stiles looked around to see the whole pack, with the exception of Peter, who still got under Stiles skin.

"What are we doing?" Stiles asked.

"Hanging out, bonding." Scott said shortly, a little tense as he stared at Peter who was staring at Stiles.

"Why is he here again?" Peter asked Derek who was leaning against the wall, watching Lydia argue with Erica as to what movie they should watch.

"Because he's pack." Derek said shortly, already sick of this conversation. Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew before turning to look at Scott who was glaring at him.

"Keep telling yourself that." Peter mumbled before leaving the room.

Issac and Jackson went into the kitchen to get snacks while Erica gave in to Lydia in favor of sucking faces with Boyd.

"Wait what are we watching?" Stiles asked just as Issac and Jackson returned with popcorn and soda.

"Revolutionary Road." Lydia said happily, moving to cuddle with Jackson on the floor. All the boys groaned, except for Derek because well, he's Derek and Stiles because he kinda liked the movie and wasn't ashamed to let it be known. When the movie began, Stiles found himself glancing over to where Derek was against the wall but found him to be gone. Looking around the room, he found him sitting in an arm chair, making Stile wonder when he ever moved. Stiles looked back at the screen when Derek glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, as if to say 'What the hell do you want?'

It took every fiber in his body not to lean against Scott or to hold the beta's hand throughout the movie.

* * *

Getting up, Stiles stretched his tired limbs, eyes stinging from the sudden exposure to light when Erica cut the lights back on.

"It's getting late, I should get home. Need a ride?" Stiles asked Scott who eagerly said yes. Walking outside into the cold air, they both said goodbye to the rest of the pack before climbing into the Jeep.

* * *

Stiles parked outside of Scott's house noticing that Ms. Mcall wasn't home yet.

"Mom's working late." Scott said shortly before leaning into give Stiles a long kiss. Stiles parted his lips, letting Scott's tongue clash against his, intensifying the kiss. Before Stiles could process what was happening, he found himself straddling Scott's hips as the beta kissed him harder, hands under the pale teen's shirt.

"It was so hard not to just have my way with you back there." Scott breathed before sucking at Stiles neck.

"Me too." Stiles moaned out, shuddering when Scott pinched one of his nipples. Scott rolled his hips into Stiles making him moan in pleasure.

"God, you sound beautiful..." Scott whispered in Stiles ear, fumbling with the teens belt. Stiles all of a sudden panicked, putting a halting hand on Scott's.

"What? What's the matter?" Scott asked, eyes filled with confusion.

"Uhm... I'm not ready for that." Stiles whispered, climbing off Scott. Scott nodded his head understandingly, as he sat there catching his breath.

"I understand." He said with a smile, taking Stiles hand in his. Stiles looked into Scott's eyes feeling a little happy at the reassurance.

"Thanks." Stiles said giving Scott another kiss.

"I've got to get home before my dad does... oh and he doesn't know about us?" Stiles said, but as he said the last part he felt his chest tighten just a little. Scott nodded, before climbing out of the car, waving goodbye as Stiles drove off.

Stiles sighed, feeling a little lost. He was ready, but he just couldn't go through with it. Not when he felt things weren't functional between him and Scott. Especially when Stiles recalled there fight, not sure if they really even resolved anything. So maybe Stiles wasn't ready, but if it wasn't about giving up his virginity, then what?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Story i gonna get a lot more intense after this **

**cause I just love drama! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will apologize ahead of time for the reference of rape. I couldn't think of anything else after having to write this over for the fifth time due to my computer being retarded and not saving any of my progress. And someone suggested I write that. Con of having perverted guys as friends. :( **

* * *

Stiles dragged himself into his room, throwing his bookbag onto the floor before falling onto his bed with a groan. He was starting to rethink his intake on lacrosse. Rolling onto his back, Stiles stared at the ceiling till his eyes began to blur and his eyelids slowly fell close due to fatigue. Stiles' brain was so close to supplying him with a kick ass dream, but was stopped short by a sudden pressure on his chest.

"Let me sleep..." Stiles groaned, opening one eye to see a head of brown curls in his line of sight. Stiles was going to strangle Scott, his loud voice giving Stiles a headache.

"Why are you sleeping?" Scott whined, his whole body on top of Stiles. Not comfortable. Stiles scowled at Scott, because he knew damn well why Stiles was trying to get some shut eye.

"Did you miss the part where I had to do suicides for lacrosse practice or how Jackson slammed me to the ground?" Stiles said, bitch face in full effect. Scott stared up at Stiles with guilty eyes before a smirk grew on his lips. Did he find amusement in Stiles' pain or something? Sadistic bastard.

Stiles was having a full freak out at the sudden movement of his body being turned around, finding himself laying on his stomach.

"Rape!" Stiles cried as he felt Scott's hands on his lower back.

"It's not rape if you like it." Scott breathed, breath ghosting over Stiles ear. Stiles felt his eyes widen at that, struggling even more despite the smile on his lips. Scott simply rolled his eyes before getting a little comfortable as he straddled the teen's back.

"Stay still." Scott ordered before rubbing soothing circles between Stiles' shoulder blades. Stiles hissed in pain, as he felt Scott's hands put pressure on his soar muscles.

"Sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Scott asked worriedly, Stiles could practically hear the worry lines on the beta's forehead.

"No. It only hurt for a second." Stiles breathed, feeling less tense. Scott continued to rub his back, lulling Stiles into a daze. Stiles wasn't even sure why Scott was doing something like this, but it was definitely earning the beta some major brownie points.

Stiles gasped a little when he felt something warm and wet tickle down the back of his neck.

"Since when did a massage involve licking my neck?" Stiles asked, a light blush on his cheeks as Scott nipped at his earlobe. Scott didn't answer, just flipped Stiles onto his back before attacking his mouth. Stiles moaned into the kiss, his tongue clashing with Scott's as he wrapped his arms around his neck, Scott's hands under his shirt.

Sucking at the dip between Stiles' shoulder and neck, Scott teased at one of the teen's nipple, Stiles arching his back in response. Everything was brought to an end when Scott's phone begin to ring in his pocket. They both groaned in annoyance as Scott hurriedly dug for his phone, silencing it before preparing to chuck it to the floor.

"Dude! You should see who that was." Stiles said, breathing coming in pants. Scott looked at Stiles like he was crazy, because there is no way in hell he was going to stop this for a phone call.

"Don't worr-"

"There is a 99.9% chance that, that was an important call. I know mine were." Stiles said pointedly, already pushing Scott off of him so he could get off the bed. Scott gave him a guilty expression, knowing exactly what Stiles was talking about before moving to see who the idiot was that called. He had one missed call and a text message from Derek. He didn't bother with the voice mail because he had a feeling he didn't want too. Derek didn't handle being 'ignored' very well. Scott let out a slur of muttered, angry words as he read Derek's text.

"We have a pack meeting." Scott grumbled to Stiles, who came back in from the bathroom. Scott pulled Stiles back onto the bed, kissing him everywhere and anywhere. Scott couldn't help the flutter in his chest at the sound of Stiles honey thick laugh ringing in his ears. Stiles kissed Scott back, letting the wolf wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"C'mon, we better get going before Derek has a fit." Stiles said after a while of cuddling and kisses, his phone notifying him of a text. Stiles rolled his eyes when Scott gave out a protest, shoving his face into Scott's face.

"Fine." Scott grumbled reading the text from Derek saying there was a pack meeting.

* * *

Scott would shoot Derek a death glare when the Alpha wasn't looking. He was still pissed off that he didn't get to continue what he started with Stiles. Stiles would simply roll his eyes and smirk at the overreacting beta, before listening to Derek who started to speak once Allison, last one to get there, finally arrived.

Stiles frowned slightly, a little confused as to why she was here. She stopped coming a few weeks ago, due to her and Scott's break up. So seeing her was a little disconcerting.

"Allison had something to tell us all, which is why we're all here."

"We have a new shape shifter in our midst. And it's not friendly." Allison stated, face hard and cold as she looked at all of them, her eyes glistening just the slightest when they landed on Scott. She had become distant and cold as time past. Stiles was pretty sure that if he even stopped her to catch up, she'd give him her hunter face and tell him to fuck off. Even though they weren't close, Stiles still felt like he had lost her as a friend.

"There goes my vacation." Lydia muttered angrily, looking at her nails with a frown. Stiles smirked at that, he loved the way Lydia prioritized things. Allison rolled her eyes, face still hard.

"Are you sure? I mean how do you know?" Jackson asked from where he was sitting next to Lydia. His face suggested he could care less, but his eyes told a different story.

"Me and a group of hunters spotted it's activity a few weeks ago. About twenty miles away there's a town where a lot of deaths have taken place lately. Now it's here and we had a little confrontation with it a two nights ago." Allison explained, ignoring the glare Derek was giving here. Stiles new exactly what that glare meant.

"Why are you just telling us this?" Stiles asked, eyebrows furrowed. Allison's shoulder's visibly tensed as she looked Stiles in the eyes, jaw clenched.

"Because they thought they could handle it, but obviously not and now they need our help." Derek said, eyes boring into Allison's side. She glared at Derek, fist balled in anger. Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to feel the tension in the air.

"We could and we can. We just find it would be a lot more quicker to get this thing dealt with if we had you on the matter as well." Allison bit out. "Listen, I'm not going to stand here and take this from you. Now you know, do what you want with that piece of information." Allison bit out, before storming off to the front door. Unsurprisingly Scott got up, following after her.

Stiles felt his chest tighten up at that, fighting off a pained expression as he tried his best not to let his eyes linger on the place Scott was, just seconds ago. Scott was an idiot, but Stiles knew he was just doing what he does best, he was trying to make everything right. It's funny how it was unknowingly not working for Scott.

Everyone was in their seats, a little unsure of what to do, except for Lydia who stood up, motioning Jackson to the same.

"Well, I already know were going to look into this, so no use sitting around debating a matter that's already been decided. Good night." Lydia said shortly before heading out with Jackson in tow.

"Y-yeah." Stiles cursed himself for choking up as he stood up. "I should probably get going too, find out more about this shape shifter for us." Stiles lied, he didn't even know where to start looking with the sad amount of information he got, he just needed to get out of there.

"Stiles." Stiles turned around when a hand wrapped around his elbow, looking at Derek who was frowning at him. He parted his lips as if to say something, but slowly closed it his frown deepening.

"Be careful." Derek said, letting go of the teen. Stiles rolled his eyes at that.

"Will do." Stiles said, having heard that same line many times before. Stiles let himself out, the night air hitting him in the face with a cool breeze. He let out a slow breath, feeling his eyes fall close.

"No Scott! I don't! So please explain!" Stiles eyes snapped open at the sudden out burst, eyes scanning his surroundings. His eyes fell on the sight of Allison and Scott a few feet away, arguing. Allison had her fist balled as if ready to punch something, ace filled with rage. Scott looked conflicted, hands extended as if to calm a wild beast. Stiles wish he wasn't there in that very moment as he watched.

"I still love you!" Allison blurted before kissing Scott. Stiles didn't even try to stop the shout that escaped his lips as he watched her lips connect with Scott's. Pain radiated off every inch of his body, his heart feeling tight in his chest as he walked down the steps in a haste. Walking past them, Stiles ignored the look on Allison's face, looking into the panicked eyes of Scott.

"I'm going home, you coming?" Stiles asked, willing his voice to stay calm as he looked straight into Scott's eyes. Scott nodded, not giving Allison a shred of attention as he practically ran to Stiles side.

* * *

"Stiles, please talk to me." Scott pleaded for what seemed like the millionth time. Stiles simply gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he glared at the on coming traffic. Stiles didn't hate traffic lights as bad as he did in that moment, as they came to a slow stop at one.

"I didn't kiss her, I didn't even kiss back."

"But you didn't push her off of you." Stiles finally said, his voice sounding strained and cold.

"Stiles, it didn't mean anything! I don't want Allison! I want you!" Scott said frantically. Stiles shook his head, wiling away tears.

"Why? Why don't you 'want' her? Is it because you got sick of her, got bored?" Stiles asked cooly.

"What? No! I never got tired of her. I just... I didn't feel that way about her anymore." Scott said, voice faltering. Stiles slammed the breaks, glaring heatedly at Scott as the beta tried to still himself at the sudden action.

"Just because I'm not like you! Some werewolf with supernatural abilities does not mean I'm an idiot!" Stiles snapped, tears threatening to spill. "You still love her and this thing we have going is just a way to bury the burden. Hell, I bet you would've taken her back if you weren't with me!" Stiles finished. Scott looked at him with a pained expression, leaning away from Stiles as if he was a bomb ready to explode. Then anger slid over his face as he glared at Stiles.

"Why? Why are you so dead set on believing that I don't love you. That I'll drop you like yesterdays news just because some girl walks by? Yeah, I still love Allison, but I love you more." Scott snapped. "Damnit Stiles, I love you more than I could ever love her! When I'm with you I can't seem to function anymore without at least kissing you once or sleep at night without having seen your face first. What do I have to do to make you understand that?" Scott demanded with sincerity. Stiles stared at Scott, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Stiles knew exactly what he wanted Scott to do, but he couldn't say it. He knew what Scott would say, the same thing he's said time and time before. So he simply shook his head with a small smile, his chest feeling unbelievably tight as he leaned in, connecting their lips.

"Say that one more time." Stiles said against Scott's lips, eyes closed as he felt the betas breath against his skin. Scott gave out a short laugh, pulling Stiles closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"I love you." Scott whispered, kissing Stiles hard.

* * *

Stiles isn't sure how they ended up at Scott's place, in his room, on his bed. But he couldn't find himself thinking about that as Scott sucked at one of his sensitive nipples, leg propped between his legs as he grinded into Stiles slowly. Stiles gasped in pleasure as he felt Scott slide down a hand down his stomach, past the waist band of his waist band.

"I'm ready." Stiles gasped, as Scott looked at him for permission before continuing on, giving Stiles a hard kiss. Stiles felt like his body was on fire, pleasure feeling him as he felt himself being in synch with Scott. Their breathing in time as they clung to each other like it was the end of the world. If Stiles could, he'd stay in this moment forever. But nothing last forever.

* * *

**Please review! XO**


End file.
